1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an open-end wrench, more particular relates to an open-end wrench with two different inclined plans on the driver thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Open-end wrench is a widely used hand tool in daily life. An open-end wrench normally includes at least one driver connected with a handle. The driver includes two jaw portions, and an opening is formed between the two portions for providing a torque to a work piece. Therefore, the work piece can be tightened or loosened by rotating the open-end wrench.
The driver of the open-end wrench usually includes a contacting surface for engaging with a surface of a work piece in order to produce a torque center. In prior art, it is disclosed that an inclined plane being formed on the contacting surface. When the inclined plane contacts the work piece, an inclined angle is formed between the work piece and the open-end wrench, therefore, to provide a larger handling space and larger engaging force for driving the work piece. However, the inclined angle and position of the inclined plane is constrained, thus the contacting surface of the open-end wrench is too flat, leads to limited effects on increasing handling space and force.
Other prior arts disclose an inclined plane formed on different positions of the driver for increasing handling space and engaging force, however, the inclined angle and position of the inclined plane are not full considered, so that leads to limited effect.